31 Minutos Lost Episode: Tulio Triviño's Death
Ever wonder why 31 Minutos was canceled? Good question. In 2007, 3 months after the final episode of 31 Minutos was filmed, there was a reunion party for all employees of APLAPLAC. The president of APLAPLAC invited all employees to watch the last episode of 31 Minutos. As he opened his computer to view the video file, he saw the episode entitled "The Death of Tulio Triviño." He thought it was a "sequel" to "The Funeral of Tulio" from episode 14 of season three, so he clicked on the play button and went to make popcorn. The episode began with the impressive intro, but it played at lightning speed and stopped at the title card. It began with the study, but Tramoyas was not there. Only Juanin was in the room. He then said, "We're on the air," but nobody heard him. Juanin repeated "We are on the air," ten times, until finally Tulio came in and told everybody to forgive him for being late (but Tulio says it with a humming demonic voice). Tulio then covered his mouth and Juanin told him to start reading that day's headlines. Suddenly, the picture briefly cut to only a red screen, just like the episode in which the entire cast took a day off. Tulio began to cry. Bodoque walked up to Tulio to console him, pushed his hands away, and saw that he was crying tears of blood. Bodoque fainted and Tulio ran into the bathroom. Afterward, a gunshot was heard from inside the bathroom. Tulio's friends burst into the bathroom to see what had happened and then Juanin said, "Let's go to commercial!" There was a black screen for three minutes and then the picture returned to normal. The rest of the cast was crying about what had happened to Tulio. The sound was full of strange screams and lamentations. Juanin told Bodoque to play an elegy. He did so, but it was completely silent. After five minutes of this, it again cut to the empty study. This time, the room was full of blood, bloody eyes, bones, cigarettes and bottles of alcohol. It cut back to Juanin, Bodoque, Policarpo, Mario Hugo and Patana, who were standing around looking concerned for five to ten minutes. Then, Mico el Micofono came in, perfectly happy. He quickly became frightened when he saw the terrifying looks on his castmates' faces. A black screen cut in for only a second, and once the picture came back, Mico had mysteriously disappeared. There were traces of blood where he stood. Two minutes and thirty seconds later, it cut to a picture of Guaripolo, but it was horribly mutilated. Guaripolo's hand was skeletonized, his skin was covered in blood, his skull was bashed open so that his brain was exposed, his eyes were missing, and his stomach was cut open and bleeding. The picture suddenly returned to normal. It then changed to a scene where Tulio had a gun in his mouth. There was blood all over the walls behind him. Tulio's head was then blown off, and blood was gushing out of his neck. The word "FIN" popped up. Two minutes later, the ending theme and credits started up. Then there was the APLAPLAC logo, but Carlitos Lechuga's name was smudged out in blood. Finally, it showed the disclaimer against any similarities to persons living or dead. When the video ended, the phone suddenly rang. When the president answered it, he heard Tulio's voice saying, "Don't come to the studio, or you will be coming with me to Hell." After he hung up, the president suddenly found that he was not alone; Tulio was now right in front of him with a knife in his hand. Tulio then threw the knife right at the president. At that moment, the president woke up. It had all been a horrible dream. However, the next day, he still told everyone to leave, as 31 Minutos was now canceled. He had been muttering something about the last episode featuring the death of Tulio, and that it had been done with a real corpse. Nothing else happened after that. Category:Lost Episodes